The pinkhaired Akatsuki leader
by yenyenyen
Summary: Sakura has become evil, and strong enough to lead Akatsuki in the destruction of Konoha and Hogwarts. Can the Rookie 9 and Harry stop them before Akatsuki brings forth the annihilation of both worlds? NarutoxHarry crossover, sasusaku. ON HIATUS.
1. Back again

"What do you have to report?"

"The Hokage has received a mission, from a stranger not from our world, my lady."

A tall, tanned man with a small ponytail crouched on the ground, his head bowed in respect to his mistress hidden in the shadows of the dark, cold chamber.

A soft, delicate hand that you thought had never seen battle emerged from the shadows and tapped on the handle of her chair.

"Interesting. The details, if you please." The voice soft, sweet and melodic, yet dangerously toned spoke quietly above the kneeling man.

The man nodded slowly, and raised his head so that his face caught the little light that came in from the barred window of the chilly dungeon.

"The stranger has requested three bodyguards for a boy called Harry Potter, my lady." The man said. "The Hokage has appointed Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto for the posts."

His mistress's face was behind the darkness, but the man could sense a frown on her face. He recoiled immediately, in fear of his mistress lashing out.

But his fears did not come true; instead she continued to pry on for more. "What are their ranks?"

"A-ANBU, my lady."

Her soft, pale hand gripped the arm of the chair quite tightly in frustration. "ANBU? This is…rather…a surprise. I had no idea they had progressed that quickly."

"Y-yes, my lady." The man bowed down again. There was a pause for a while, before his mistress spoke again.

"What do you mean by 'other world', Itachi?" Itachi's mistress leaned forward slightly, and the light caught her sparkling emerald eyes, making them glow in the darkness of the room.

"That man, he said he came from a 'wizard' world. He did not appear to have any ninja abilities, but he carried a carved stick, and he did tricks with it." Itachi told her, nervousness evident in his voice. He stopped, and waited for his mistress's response. The gleaming green eyes narrowed, and Itachi gasped in fear.

"I…! This is all true, my lady!" The pair of green eyes turned away from him, and Itachi relaxed.

"This is no new information. I have personally visited that place before, it was nothing special." She snorted with disgust. "Those fools care too much about being pure-blooded, and fail to see what is truly important."

Itachi gazed up at his mistress, his eyes showing fear, yet strong admiration. "I agree, my lady."

"That stick, as you said it, is actually called a 'wand'." Itachi's mistress told him. "They don't have chakra like us, but they have an energy that is born along with them, just like chakra. They call it magic, and it concentrates and streams out of the wand when they say the correct words to initiate the jutsu, or spell."

Itachi nodded, his jaw quivering with excitement with this fascinating information.

"I have one of those myself, and I'm quite familiar with the spells too. Soon you will be learning them as well."

"W-what, my lady?" Itachi asked, puzzled at what his mistress just said. "What does my lady mean 'I will be learning them as well?"

"Do you know why I'm telling you this, Itachi?" His mistress asked, disbelief in her voice. Itachi blushed and shook his head no. "I'm sorry, my lady."

"You've received the honor to come with me and Deidara to ruin that mission and crush those useless worms. Do you accept, or not?" His mistress's sparkling eyes narrowed down to slits. Itachi's eyes widened in horror at the thought of not accepting, and instantly replied "O-of course, my lady! I wouldn't dream of having such a privilege, to participate in a mission with you!"

His mistress's beautiful green eyes bobbed up and down, and Itachi realized she was nodding in approval. "Excellent, excellent. Go and alert Deidara, and remember the both of you have to transform into two completely new forms at age 15. Meet me down in the waiting room when you're done."

"Yes, my lady." Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke. His mistress's foam green eyes surveyed the spot where Itachi had vanished for a minute, and disappeared into the dark.

Itachi stood in the waiting room of the Akatsuki base, anxiously waiting with Deidara, another member of the Akatsuki organization. Deidara kept fidgeting, and continuously wrapped his hair around his fingers.

Just when Itachi was about to go and look for his mistress, she appeared. A breathtakingly beautiful woman entered the room. Itachi and Deidara immediately stopped moving, overwhelmed by her presence.

She had porcelain pale and unblemished skin; her long silky pink locks draped on her shoulders and clung to her back, and her figure godlike. Her emerald green eyes glittered with malice. She was wearing a black dress that reached the floor, the sleeves reached her elbows and the sleeve edges were frayed and tattered. The dress hugged her wonderfully. She walked forward.

"Is everything prepared?" Itachi nodded.

_A rare beauty in the North_

_She's the finest lady on earth_

_A glance from her, the city falls_

_A second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins_

_There is no city or nation that has been more_

_Cherished like a beauty like this_

"Yes, my lady."

"Good, then we leave."

"As you wish, my lady."

The door swung open with a flick of his mistress's wrist, and the two men shot out as quickly as an arrow, with their mistress in the lead.

(Sasuke's POV)

I slouched into the Hokage's office, avoiding irritated glares when I slowly seated myself on a chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Uchiha," Neji growled. "You're late. You're half an hour late, to be exact." I glanced at him without interest. "Oh, spare me, Hyuuga." I spat at him. I never liked Hyuuga Neji, and never will. Apparently Naruto had told me he and Sakura were going out before I came back to Konoha and Sakura got kidnapped by Akatsuki. But that has nothing to do with my dislike towards him, and it was a few years ago anyway. Naruto, who was sitting on my left, chuckled, but stopped when Neji wacked his arm painfully.

Neji snarled indignantly at me and was about to retort back when Tsunade cut across us. "This isn't the time to argue!" Tsunade half-yelled at us. Neji glared at me, but relented and sat down again with a huff.

Tsunade cleared her throat impatiently. "You three, are going on an S-ranked mission, seeing that you all are the village's best. You are staying in a foreign world for a year, and no less." She paused to watch our reactions, but none of us showed any emotion whatsoever, and Naruto was only fidgeting excitedly, so she continued.

"Please try to fit in," She told us in an exasperated tone. "Because those people are very different from shinobi. That's all the information I can give you, so stand back." She ended the conversation suddenly, and jumped up.

We were surprised by this, so we also jumped up and away from the desk by instinct. She did a series of complicated seals which I recognized as the "dimension-rip jutsu". A crackling blue hole opened up next to her and started to make sucking noises like a vacuum-cleaner.

"JUMP IN NOW!" She roared at us. I wasted no time in reacting, and grabbed Naruto's head. "OI!" Naruto yelled in protest, struggling to get free. "LEMME GO!"

I lobbed him into the hole, and he went screaming all the way down. I reached for Neji, but he recoiled in disgust, almost spitting at me like a cat, and dove headlong into the portal. "SASUKE!" Tsunade shrieked my name. I wheeled around to face her.

"I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THREE THAT THE AKATSUKI MIGHT TRY TO INTERFERE!" She yelled over the noise of the sucking blue hole. "BE CAREFUL AND STAY ALERT!"

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!" I screamed back at her, and I jumped into the hole like a frog, because half of me was afraid that it might be painful.

It didn't hurt when I went in, but I felt something grab my leg as I went in after Hyuuga and Naruto. Strange, I thought when I swung my arms rapidly to catch up with my teammates. Is somebody behind me?

I tried to look back, I was accelerating so fast I couldn't move my head. Casting the thought from my mind, I shake my head and thrust my arms behind me to go faster. It worked, and soon I caught up with Hyuuga and Naruto.

Naruto was screaminghis head off, while Hyuuga's hair band had come off and now his hair was swirling around him like a maniac. Normally, others would've laughed and laughed and laughed but I'm an Uchiha, and Uchihas never laugh.

We finally reach another portal-like exit, and it was glowing with a bright blue light. An old man's face with half-moon glasses was smiling at us. It was sort of creepy, but naturally I didn't admit that to anyone.

Naruto was the first to collapse out of the hole. He screamed again and fainted in a pile of orange at the old man's feet. The old man chuckled, and Hyuuga followed Naruto's example, only not fainting. Instead, he hit the ground face-first like a couple of bricks and groaned as though he had broken all the bones in his body.

I suppressed a laugh in my head again, and when I came out of the hole, I landed a perfect landing by concentrating chakra into my feet. As always, I never lose my cool, unlike the Hyuuga teme and Naruto the idiot.

"Well, I-" The old man tried to say, but he was cut off when a blur of pink, aqua and red came shooting out of the portal before it closed. I shouted with alarm. "IT'S SAKURA!" I screamed. Who wouldn't scream when suddenly your old comrade pops up after disappearing for 3 years? The old man, who was as shocked as I was, stood with his jaw hanging open.

"I thought there were only three bodyguards coming!" The old man boomed, genuinely amazed.

Naruto and Hyuuga had come to their senses, and now were gaping at Sakura and two other shinobi we did not know. What I noticed, was that Sakura was now breathtakingly beautiful, a woman like no other. And the two shinobi with her were very handsome. Jealousy boiled up immediately, but I suppressed it. I won't unleash it yet, not until I figure out their relationship.

"Neji-kun, Naruto!" Sakura greeted brightly when she looked up at us with swirling, innocent jade eyes. I flinched slightly when I noticed she had added the "kun" suffix to Hyuuga-teme's name, and she didn't even mention mine! I felt as if a lightning bolt struck me, and I clenched my fists.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, and flung his arms around her, and dramatically started to bawl his heart out. Hyuuga smirked slightly, and added his arms into the hug. I growled at what the teme did, but didn't move. I'm not about going to destroy my reputation with a hug, at least, not YET.

The old man smiled, and shut up for the time being. I think he finally guessed that this was a personal thing going on.

"Tsunade-shishou let me in the mission when I came back unharmed from the Akatsuki!" Sakura told us happily. "She said I could come since I wanted to see you two again!" I opened my eyes with shock when she said "two" and not "three" again.

"Sakura…" I started to say, but was silenced when a hiss. "YOU SHUT UP!" Sakura roared. Naruto looked as if he had been stabbed in the stomach, and Hyuuga-teme looked the same. I never knew she could be capable of such hate, venom and loathing, all piled into two words and two syllables.

"You…! You never talked to me before, teme, so why should you start now?!" Sakura snarled again. I wished she would yell bloody murder instead of hiss at me in this low voice filled with hatred, because I would rather endure years of her yelling rather then hear this harsh, heart-breaking hate come out of her soft and shiny pink lips.

"Sakura, I-"I tried to say, but I couldn't say anymore when I saw her colder-then-ice glare. "I hate you, and that will never change!" She hissed. "I hated you to the bone ever since the day you left me on the bench for that weak snake pedophile!"

I was shocked even more at the last sentence. Before, Sakura trembled at Orochimaru's name, but now she was calling him weak. Naruto laughed at the last word of her sentence, but went quiet almost immediately, realizing this wasn't a happy conversation.

"I was better off without you, and much happier with Neji-kun! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T RUIN MY LIFE AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" She screamed the last bit, and lashed out with her sharp nails. Her swipe at my face was so quick I didn't even see it, and I shouted with pain when her nails hit their target, leaving five deep red scratches on my face. Blood spurted out automatically, and I fell to the floor.

Sakura snarled and hissed like a cat and tried to lunge at me while Hyuuga-teme and Naruto held her back with all their strength, but they still only, just only managed to keep her a few inches away from me.

"Enough." The old man behind me spoke gently and sadly, and waved a carved stick. A soothing and slightly glowing pale pink light shot out of the tip and entered Sakura's chest. She gasped, and fell forward with her eyes closed.

Naruto yelped and grabbed the pink-haired kunoichi before she hit the ground. "What did you do to Sakura-chan, old geezer?" He half-screamed at the old man out of worry. Hyuuga did not say anything, but he death-glared at the old man all the same. I just clutched my face, wondering what on earth just happened. I removed my hand, and saw blood all over my palm. The scratch really was deep.

"I did a soothing spell on Sakura." The old man replied gently. "She's now in a dreamless sleep to calm her raging emotions for the time-being. We have four hours till she wakes, so lets get introduced."

The two shinobi that had come with Sakura finally moved, and unclamped Naruto's tight fingers that were wrapped around Sakura's arms. They silently acted, and the aqua haired teen that looked my age bridle-style carried her to the red-haired ninja. Both of them stood silently in the corner, and waited.

The old man cleared his throat. "You've arrived at Hogwarts, a wizarding school for witches and wizards." I couldn't believe my ears. Witches and wizards? Was this guy nuts or something?

"That's not possible." I murmured, but the old man overheard me. "Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Then explain the pink light I shot into Sakura." I recoiled, speechless and embarrassed.

"Here, wizards and witches thrive, without the knowledge of other existing worlds." The old man continued, smoothing down his beard. Hyuuga's eyes widened.

"You mean there are other worlds besides ours and yours?" He asked. The old man nodded, and Naruto's mouth fell open, amazed.

"There are hundreds, maybe thousands of other worlds out there, undiscovered!" The old man told Hyuuga with relish. "But now is not the time to discuss that matter. Now, we must get you school supplies, then get you familiar with Harry! It's quite a tight schedule!" He said, surveying us with electric blue eyeballs. They weren't as blue as Naruto's, but they were piercing, as though they could see right through you. I suppressed a shudder, because I knew Hyuuga would humiliate me he saw me trembling in front of an old man.

"I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, or you can call me Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore beamed, and he looked proud of his long name.

Hyuuga bowed and said, "I'm Hyuuga Neji." I snorted. He's trying to suck-up to the old geezer. I hate it when he tries to be everyone's pet, or maybe he deserves to be under someone for the rest of his life, seeing as he tries so hard to prove it with his fate crap. Hyuuga glared at me, which I returned with ten-fold the intensity.

Dumbledore nodded. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Neji. You see, I met your father, Hiashi Hyuuga a long, long time ago, when he was your age." Hyuuga's eyes widened for a moment, and then those annoyingly blank orbs seemed to soften. "I'm…glad to hear that." Hyuuga whispered. Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder with sympathy, and looked at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, about-to-be Hokage!" Naruto grinned his trademark fox grin, which involved showing off his brilliant white fangs for canines. Dumbledore smiled. "Hello, Naruto. You're the famous happy-go-lucky nine-tails wielder, am I correct?" Naruto's smile instantly vanished.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto glared over defensively. "My dear boy, do not be mistaken!" Dumbledore said hastily. "I was merely asking, and I do not despise you of the sealed demon inside you." Naruto's smile returned, but a little faded compared to the one earlier.

"Sorry, old man." He rubbed his head. "I just…well, its nice to meet you!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I shoved my hands in my pockets, a habit of mine that came to surface over the years when talking to people. I fixed my eyes on him. Dumbledore smiled. "How are Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi doing? I missed them."

I stiffened. He knew my parents. Well, it wasn't surprising, seeing how he knew Hyuuga's dad anyway.

"They're dead, the whole clan's dead. Itachi killed them, and now Itachi's a missing nin, in the most dangerous S-ranked organizations in the shinobi world." I hissed. "Oh dear." Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"I met your brother when he was eight." He explained. "I was staying in Konoha for a month when I met him. I befriended him, and I spent almost every hour of the day talking to him. You see, he trusted me like no other person, because I understood his feelings so well. Then one day, he spilled out everything to me. He told me the clan only acknowledged him for his skills, and not himself. He told me his little brother was getting no attention at all ever since he was promoted to chuunin, and it made him very angry."

I was taken aback. Itachi never cared about me, and I had no memory of him doing so throughout my entire childhood. "It was a lie!" I told Dumbledore angrily. Dumbledore shook his head. "I disagree. Itachi was never the sort of person to lie. He never did, not even on missions! Of course, this behavior did endanger most missions, but with his skill all of the assignments came through successfully. There was only ONE time when he lied, and that was when he accidentally wounded his teammate, and he lied to Fugaku about it."

"Keh!" I snarled in disgust. The old man was really wrong in the head, alright. He wouldn't say this if he saw what happened on the day my clan was murdered by my brother.

Dumbledore acted like he didn't hear my furious outburst.

"He was growing up in acknowledgement, but it wasn't acknowledgement for himself. He hated the clan, but not his little brother. He loved him, but treated him coldly, so you, Sasuke, wouldn't grow up like him after he trained you to success. Being acknowledged for your skills but not for yourself is a painful way to live. I don't know how to explain it, but it's always better when people love you for who you are, and not for what you can do." Dumbledore told me softly. I glared at him. He still didn't understand!

"He showed me what he did with the Sharingan! He killed everyone without mercy! He even killed my kaa-san, and she did nothing but love him! Itachi is selfish and heartless, Professor. I've seen that for myself!" I shouted.

"The Sharingan has many abilities, my dear boy." Dumbledore told me. "They can copy abilities, hypnotize opponents, predict and copy movements, and they can also _create images_."

I was stunned. I never ever thought that Itachi might've lied to me about the massacre of the clan by showing me fake images. But still, it was only a possibility.

"Whatever. I don't want to continue this conversation." I closed my eyes and turned away.

Dumbledore sighed again. "I just wish…I could turn back time and persuade him not to do wrong…"

Suddenly, the red-haired shinobi reached out slightly towards Dumbledore, but as soon as it came, the outstretched arm swung downward again.

I turned around, suspicion rising. Naruto put an arm around my shoulders and turned me around again, shouting at my ear "YOU SHOULD PAY ATTENTION TO THE CONVERSATION!" which I reluctantly obeyed.

"That's Haruno Sakura, my girlfriend." Hyuuga pointed at Sakura. I felt my blood boil, and I saw my hands itching to wring the Hyuuga-teme's neck when he said that. I growled and glared at him as hard as I could, but all I got was a smirk.

"She isn't your-"I began to yell, but was stopped by the annoying dobe.

"Shut up." Naruto advised me. I glared at him, but fell silent. I'm not going to embarrass myself.

What I thought when I saw his face was that this man just had a mood-swing. He was now beaming at us as if we accomplished some life-saving feat or something. I raised an eyebrow at him, and the old man smiled back at me

"I'm Daisuke Keiji." The red-haired boy said solemnly. I studied him closely, since I never really took in his overall appearance.

His blood-red hair stood out like white against black, and curled forward in loose, messy spikes.

(A/N: Like Kyo's hairstyle from Fruit's basket!)

Keiji had soul less grey eyes that stared. He was wearing a fishnet shirt, a jounin vest, and crimson red pants like his hair, black fingerless gloves and the usual ninja sandals. He had one thigh slightly bandaged, and he had a necklace that looked strangely familiar, as though I had seen it before somewhere…

"Yo!" Sakura's and Keiji's companion said cheerfully. "Akinari Hotaru's the name, yeah!"

Hotaru had aqua hair, sort of a darkish sea green color. His hair seemed to float a little, and looked somewhere between neat and messy. His eyes shone bright yellowish gold, and he also wore a fishnet shirt, a jounin vest and black fingerless gloves. The only difference was that aqua-colored pants that matched his hair-color.

(A/N: It's like Fai's hairstyle from Tsubasa!)

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore laughed happily. "All six of you, you right now are in my office. See those contraptions? I invented them." He pointed at some whizzing gold tubelike things on his desk.

Naruto whooped with amazement as he took in the beautiful room. Hyuuga did the same, except without whooping. His Byakugan was on. But after a minute, he switched it off, a signal saying that the room was safe. I glanced at the trio behind me. Sakura was still dozing in Daisuke's arms. Both of them were whispering softly, but before I could eavesdrop on them I was interrupted by the old man.

"Kindly line up in front of my desk, if you please." Dumbledore called, and produced a patched, dirty hat from under his desk.

Naruto pushed Hyuuga aside, and took first in the line. Defeated, Hyuuga stood behind the dobe. I let Daisuke and Akinari pass. No way was I going to line up behind that stupid Hyuuga-teme!

Dumbledore placed the hat on Naruto's head. "Hey, what the-"Naruto started to complain, but Dumbledore cut across him.

"The school operates in houses." He explained. "There are four houses, and they compete against each other for a trophy at the end of the year."

The hat just sat on Naruto's head for a moment, but suddenly it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hyuuga jumped backward in shock, and I sniggered. He shot a glare at me, but I just smirk. I love making fun of him. It's as fun as infuriating the dobe!

Hyuuga tried it on, and it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" as well. Daisuke, Sakura and Akinari were placed in this house called "SLYTHERIN!", and I was placed in Gryffindor as well.

"Well," I finally spoke after the sorting. "I guess it's us three," I pointed at myself, the dobe, and the Hyuuga, "against you three." I looked at Daisuke, Akinari and Sakura challengingly.

Akinari smirks at me, while Daisuke rolls his eyes. "I guess." He agreed, "But we're gonna beat you with two hands tied behind our back!"


	2. Confused again

(Sasuke's POV)

"I'm going back. I feel no need to accompany you two; you both will be enough to complete this espionage mission. Send word when you collect enough information at the end of the year, and I will summon our forces to strike." I heard Sakura say to them.

My eyes grew wide and my Sharingan automatically switched on. What does she mean 'summon our forces to strike'? Is she an enemy and trying to attack us? But I kept my cool. The more I hear the better.

"Yes, my lady. But where are you going?" I heard Akinari ask.

My lady? Why is Akinari calling Sakura the weakling 'my lady'? Does that mean she's stronger then him? My head was spinning with questions and suspicion. I could be just dreaming, or is this real?

"I've set up temporary headquarters in the heart of the forest right outside the castle. You needn't worry about me being too far for contact." Sakura answered.

"Thank you, my lady." Akinari said.

"We'll definitely win the upcoming battle, with you two here beside me, plus the others, there's no way we can lose! I trust you two on the espionage, but if you need help, just ask. There will be no punishment."

"But my lady, what if they are too strong for us? There are experienced wizards here, plus the students and probably outside help." Daisuke asked.

"Do not try to insult me! When I say we will win, we will win. I know all about both you and Deidara's abilities. You for close combat, Deidara for long distance combat and me for both, with the others backing us up using their kekkei genkais will be more then enough for those pieces of trash. Wizards are no match for shinobi, because the spells can only shoot in a straight line, and they are too slow to dodge our attacks. Now, let's go." Sakura snapped.

I heard her coming out with Akinari and Daisuke following her, but I teleported away just in the nick of time.

I panted hard with shock in my dorm. Sakura was an enemy? Why does she intimidate me so much? Does that mean she's stronger then me? Am I so weak that even weak little Sakura's stronger then me? I'm weaker then her now?! I collapsed on my bed, a migraine building up in my head.

But before I could wake Naruto up, I fell asleep with the stress pressing on my conscious side.

"You're crazy, teme." Was the first reaction the dobe gave me when I told him about the meeting. I glared at him.

"You think I'd joke about stuff like this during an S-RANKED MISSION?!" I roared, earning startled looks from my roommates. Naruto laughed at my livid face.

"Sakura-chan is not evil, teme. You probably just dreamt the whole thing up. Forget it, there's no way I'm going to believe it. I won't believe it even though you show it to me with that stupid Sharingan or yours." He added, seeing my switched on kekkei genkai.

I glared at him intensely. But there was no way I could win this discussion without proof, and the old man Dumbledore already proved that the Sharingan could create images, so Naruto would just think I made the whole thing up.

I dropped the topic. "Fine, you win dobe." I grumbled. "But I'm still keeping watch, no matter what you say." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Idiot teme, you're too tense all the time! You should relax, and enjoy the food, the luxury and the scenery! Because I guarantee you Konoha won't have any when we go back used to this lush life!"

"Stop trying to be mature in words! You don't have the brains for it!" I snapped at him. "Its not called being tense, it's being alert to the mission! Don't cry when I succeed in this and you don't!"

"Whatever, teme."

"Hn, dobe."

Sakura left the mission and Hogwarts, leaving her lackeys behind. I knew the true reason, but Hyuuga and the dobe believe that she went back because Tsunade wanted her help at the Konoha hospital.

I started the subject again when I saw the date. It was two days from Halloween, a perfect time for Daisuke and Akinari to slip away and report back to her. I complained about it to the dobe and the Hyuuga during our free period, but as usual, they denied it.

"I'm telling you she's not in Konoha right now!" I repeat for the 10th time in an hour. "She's in the forbidden forest in some hideout, waiting for the end of the year and then she's going to summon her 'forces' and attack the castle!"

Naruto laughed and said to the Hyuuga. "I told you he was crazy, ever since the night he lost the lucky potion to Sakura-chan last week."

Hyuuga smirked. "Go seek help, Uchiha. You're off your nut."

"You'll both regret this!" I snarl. "Just wait and see! She'll plan something on Halloween, which is in two days!"

"Just drop it, Sasuke-teme!"

"Grrrr!"

Halloween came. Rumor has it that Dumbledore had pre-ordered this troop of dancing skeletons. I snuck a peek, and saw this wonderful array of Halloween foods and sweets. I badly wanted to go, but I had my duty.

"Look at them!" I spotted Daisuke and Akinari slipping away from the excited crowd. "Let's follow them!"

"Are you stupid? I'm not missing this for anything!" Naruto said, and hurried off with the Hyuuga. I spat in their direction, and rushed after Daisuke and Akinari.

They went into this hole in a window I think they had made, slipped out of it and landed with a shinobi's grace. I jumped down softly after them, and glided after them softly into the darkness of the forest.

I hopped from tree to tree, careful not to snap any branches. Occasionally, I could see a flash of Daisuke's blood-red hair and Akinari's bright gold hair, but that was all that led me on besides their un-masked chakra.

After a while, we finally arrived. I hid a few feet away from them. I distinctly saw both of them bow down.

"We have arrived with information, my lady." I heard Akinari say. Looking up, I stifled a gasp of terror.

Standing tall and queenly and with an air of aloofness, Sakura was sitting on a body of a giant spider that was still alive. Its eyes were milky white, signaling it was blind. I looked around, and just barely stopped myself from squeaking.

Hundreds of thousands of giant spiders were crawling all around us. They made clicking noises, furious clicking noises. There was also several trees in the clearing as well, with tall grey walls of rock and dirt encircling usSuddenly one spider grabbed hold of my cloak, and the pincers started to rip it. I grabbed it back as quietly as I could, but half of the cloak was already torn badly.

Sakura waved a hand, and her eyes flashed from a bright emerald to a malicious acid green.

Instantly, the clicking stopped, but Sakura's eyes stayed the malicious shade of green. "You there!" She said, pointing at the spider that had my cloak, her voice laced with impatience. "Give that to me."

Her voice was no longer completely innocent and angelic as before three years ago. It now had a strong commanding ring to it, the sort that a person who just conquered the world would have. It was also icy, icier then mine. A block of ice covered with poisoned honey her voice had now become, in fact, with just hints of her former innocence lingering faintly.

The spider obediently trotted up to her and dropped my cloak at her feet. She bent down and picked it up. "This is part of the uniform from the stupid school. Somebody is here, find him."

The spiders immediately acted, and headed towards me. I jumped upwards silently and crawled up a nearby tree. For one fleeting moment I thought I saw Sakura's eyes flash at my direction, but I dismissed it after she looked away.

"Probably he got eaten earlier. Poor boy." She smirked with no sense of apology whatsoever.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Dumbledore has been giving Harry Potter lessons of secrets, memories that people had of Voldemort. Recently, he has been asked to retrieve a memory from Professor Horace Slughorn. It seems to be a very important memory."

Sakura smirked. "Well, I will just have to take it first, before dear Harry does. But I'll leave a copy…yes, that's right. Better leave a copy, so Harry won't suspect us. I will do it by myself. Anything else left to report?"

"Draco Malfoy from Slytherin has been acting strangely. He has been missing out from classes, dropping his work, and he's looking sickly, my lady. He's not in a good healthy condition, looks like lack of sleep and overstressed." Daisuke said.

"He is of no concern to me, probably one of those pure-blooded idiots. But what is keeping him from dropping out is important. Further investigate on this, and leave the memory to me. You are both dismissed to enjoy yourselves, rest for this week, but still keep a close watch on dear Draco."

"My lady is the most wonderful leader of all." Daisuke and Akinari both replied at the same time, and their voices expressed great admiration and loyalty. My lip curled automatically in an expression of disgust. She walked back inside her hideout, and Daisuke and Akinari disappeared. I followed them, sweat pouring down my face.

By the time I went back, everyone was in the common room resting and talking about a visit to this place called Hogsmeade. "Hey teme!" Naruto yelled when he saw me. Everyone fell silent, and Hyuuga unleashed his "oh-so-scary-not-"glare at me.

"Oi, oi...what did you do to yourself, Sasuke?" Naruto crept closer, squinting at me with concern. I furrowed my brows in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"You're all scratched and pale!" Naruto shouted. "I'M ALWAYS PALE!" I shouted back, a vein throbbing in my forehead.

"Yeah, well…you're paler then usual!" Naruto retorted, and held up my cloak by the corner. I looked, and I saw that my cloak was torn and ripped and covered with shining liquid. I poked my finger in it, and it turned out to be spider spit.

"Rough night." I growled with annoyance, and hurried up to take a shower. Before I turned the corner to our bedroom, I heard Naruto say to Hyuuga in Japanese, "_Ya know, I really think he's going crazy being cooped up so long inside this castle._"

I slid out my wand from my sleeve and turned a page in my magic spell book. To my annoyance none of them had a description of their effects. Needless to say, I tried every one of them.

"Alohamora!" I said, flinging my wand in all directions. Immediately, all the locks around me that kept the trunks shut clicked open, and the windows flew open too. I reversed the spell with the only spell I knew, "Finite Incantatem."

"Diffindo!" I tried again, and pointed my wand at my cloak. The stupid spell ripped my cloak in half perfectly.

The next one I tried was "Tallentallegra! (sp?)" Unfortunately my wand slipped and pointed at my feet. Suddenly my feet sprung into some sort of tap dance mixed with the can-can. At that very embarrassing moment, Naruto and the other guys came in. Their first reaction was to burst out laughing.

"I CAN'T STOP!" I screamed at them, gnashing my teeth together because of strained effort to cease this insane dancing.

Laughing with tears in his eyes, Harry pointed his wand and said between laughs, "F-f-finite-In-can-t-tatum!"

"Stupid spell!" I said once I was relieved of the dancing. Ron, Harry and Naruto were still laughing. Hyuuga smirked crazily. "Hey, what's that spell that repairs stuff?" I asked stiffly.

"Reparo." Harry answered, smiling. I nodded even more stiffly and tapped my wand on my cloak, repairing it. Without a thank you, I turned away from Harry.

"I'm going to take a shower!" I snapped, and walked away, my face red.

It was the Hogsmeade day. This old geezer called Filch was poking everyone with this secrecy sensor. When he reached me, he eyed me suspiciously.

"Who're you, eh?" He wheezed unpleasantly. "Uchiha Sasuke." I replied coolly, shoving my hands in my pockets. The girls around me squealed and swooned much to my annoyance.

"Another of those exchange filth?" He sneered, showing disgusting black teeth. "I betcha can't do magic, eh?"

"I can." I said, withdrawing my bright acid green wand. "Do a spell then." Filch wheezed.

Since then, I had discovered that whatever my mind commanded my wand to do it will obey, so I decided to slash the stone wall.

I spun my wand and made a slashing motion against the stone wall. A huge hack mark appeared on the wall at least one foot deep. Filch snarled enviously.

"Don't try ta show orf now!" He hissed, and jabbed extra hard with his sensor. I managed to put chakra in some spots where he poked so it didn't hurt that much, but I missed some spots since he poked so hard and fast.

I walked out wincing, just like Ron Weasley who was walking next to me. Me, Harry, Naruto, Hyuuga and Ron were going together to Hogsmeade. A flustered Hermione, the girl who belonged to the golden trio, was going with Daisuke and Akinari. Akinari had asked her happily if she could go, and she said yes immediately. Frankly, I'm relieved it's an all boys trip this time.

We walked to Hogsmeade rather slowly. It was bitter cold and filled with strong winds, but us shinobi have been trained to withstand such situations, so we had to wait for Harry and Ron to struggle.

When we reached the shops, Ron groaned underneath his scarf and pointed at a shop. It was labeled "Zonko's joke shop". It was boarded up heavily. Harry sighed. I grabbed them forcefully by the shoulders and shoved them to a brightly lit store. Both of them dashed towards it happily, motioning to us to follow. We did, and a warm toffee-scented air hit us as soon as we entered.

"Thank God," shivered Ron as we were enveloped by the scent. "Let's stay here all afternoon." Before we could make a move towards the colorful merchandise, a booming voice behind us shouted, "Harry, m'boy!"

"Oh no," Harry muttered just loud enough for us to hear. Professor Slughorn, the potions teacher was tromping up noisily with a bag of candy at hand.

"Harry, that's at least three of my suppers you've missed! You guys too!" He added, jabbing at Harry's chest and looking accusingly at us. "Sir…" Naruto started to say, but was cut off by Slughorn.

"It won't do m'boys! I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger loves them, don't you? Hm, Miss Granger?" He looked around as if he expected her to pop out from a candy barrel.

"She's not here." I said, looking down at him with my hands in my pockets. I had this special pose when I talk, as you all know. Its natural to me, I don't do it on purpose. Girls, basically my fangirls say it makes me look so cool and cute.

"Where is she?"

"Daisuke and Akinari from Slytherin asked her to go with them. I don't know where they are." I replied. Slughorn grinned. "They're probably at Madam Puddifoots' place!" He said in a delighted voice. "That's where couples go usually! Romantic place, that is!"

Ron made a gulping noise and looked sick.

"Say, who did you say asked Miss Granger again?" Slughorn asked. "Akinari Hotaru, sir." I answered impatiently.

"Oh, him? He's a good looking one, no wonder she agreed! He's a smart one too, not as smart as Mr. Daisuke, but still smart!"

Ron made a small squeak, and turned greener. His ears were now bright red.

"Well, Harry, you can't evade me forever!" He waved and waddled out of the shop.

"Let's go to the three broomsticks." Harry said. "It'll be warm." We huddled together again and trudged through the snow until a sake-ish, buttery smell reached my nostrils. Harry gave a distinct sigh of content as we entered the butter smelling shop.

We saw a pink-faced Hermione with Daisuke and Akinari. She was laughing and giggling while Akinari talked and laughed with her. Daisuke was drinking a smoking drink carefully next to Hermione.

Ron's face instantly turned a deep shade of plum. He started to gnash his teeth together and started to mutter a long string of words. "So…blonde haired…she likes? I should've…blonde too…murmur…murmur…" He said. Naruto looked strangely at him.

"Hermione, it's us!" Harry shouted. Ron looked horrified at him. Hermione looked around and saw us. "Oh, hello!" She waved, but did not seem to welcome us to join them.

"You two should go to Madam Puddifoot's place, the way you're acting!" Ron shouted resentfully. Hermione looked at him in rage. "You selfish little…! Just because you're single doesn't mean I have to be single too!" She shouted back.

"He's from Slytherin!" Ron snarled. "Fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing! Just like you did with Krum!"

"Re-using that stupid phrase again, you half-brained idiot? So what if I'm fraternizing with the enemy? What are you going to do? I didn't complain when you were head over heels with my friend Sakura!"

"She was your friend?"

"Yes she was!" Hermione said heatedly. "Sakura came to me to see if I could be her friend and I did, for as long as she was here! She was smart, beautiful and kind, and I thought she was a really, really nice person! But nooo…you just go for looks!"

Ron turned dark violet. He walked out of the store with a slam of the door. We stood in silence. "Is he always like this, yeah?" Akinari asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. "I think he likes you, yeah. I bet he's jealous." Akinari told Hermione. She turned bright red. "Don't be silly! What were you saying again?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Harry rolled her eyes at her and motioned to us to follow him. He led us up to the bar and a pretty woman with high heels smiled at us. "What do you want to drink boys? There's-"She stopped talking when she saw me. Immediately her face turned a boiling red. "Butterbeer, fire whiskey, and such." Her voice was now bitter. Did she have some grudge against me or something? "It'll be butterbeer for all of us, Madam Rosmerta."

"All right, be back in a sec." She hurried off with big glass mugs in her hand. "Hey, Sasuke, tell me where Sakura went again." Harry asked, trying to strike up a conversation when Madam Rosmerta came back with our drinks and set them on the table. He took a sip of his butterbeer.

Naruto sipped his drink along with Hyuuga too. "Sakura-chan's a medic, Tsunade-sama's asking for her help at the Hospital since after the war the other countries are much harder on us." Naruto cut in while drinking his butterbeer. I gritted my teeth; obviously Naruto doesn't know how much information he's giving away while we should be getting it.

"You guys had a war?" Harry said, amazed. Hyuuga nodded. "Yes. We divide ourselves into several countries in one area. Ours is the fire country, and we had a war with the sound country. We won, but we lost our leader to theirs. It's been four years now, but we're still fighting against them. Peace has not yet been made."

"Naruto! Hyuuga! Shut up or they'll know our identities!" I hissed before they could do anymore harm. My drink sat untouched.

"Nonsense, Uchiha." Hyuuga smirked at me. "What kind of medic is she?" Harry asked. "She's a medic-nin." Naruto answered. I gasped and smacked my hand over Naruto's mouth. "What does 'nin' stand for?" asked Harry.

"It's….uh…what we use to call 'superior's." I said lamely. Naruto struggled against my bond, but I held him back. Harry mouthed an 'oh' and gulped down his butterbeer. I looked into Naruto and Hyuuga's eyes and they looked strangely dull and glazed over. Then I looked at Madam Rosmerta…and I had a odd feeling that I had seen her before.

"You know Malfoy?" Harry slurred between gulps. I noticed that Madam Rosmerta leaned over slightly closer to us as if to eavesdrop. I nodded.

"I know, I just know he's planning something! He said something to Borgin from Borgin and Burkes, something that he wants kept secret yet repaired. He also threatened Borgin with Fenrir Grayback, the killer werewolf…" Harry paused to tap his wand on the glass and refill the butterbeer. He dropped a galleon on the bar, which Madam Rosmerta hastily snatched up.

"Malfoy's been looking sick…when I use my map…the marauder's map…I'll show you later, guys…he just disappears from the castle itself…but security's so tight he can't escape just like that…" Harry mumbled, and hiccupped. I looked at him, and saw that his eyes were also the same as Naruto's and Hyuuga's; dull and glazed over.

"Finish your butterbeer and let's go guys…" Harry said. Naruto and Hyuuga emptied their glasses, but I left mine untouched. We walked out into the swirling snow again, and up front their was a noisy couple walking over.

"Katie, just drop that thing! You've been acting weird since you came out of the girl's bathroom!" A shrill girl's voice shrieked through the roar of the wind. "No, just leave me alone!" The girl named Katie answered back.

They came closer, and I saw that the girl named Katie was holding a package. The girl lashed out and tried to take the parcel from Katie. Katie tugged back and suddenly screamed in agony. I jumped back in shock.

Katie was lifted up into the air by unseen hands. She floated several feet above our heads, and screamed and screamed and screamed as though her life depended on some demented opera. Then, she fell. I caught her before she hit the ground, and lay her down. She was cold, and her pulse weak. "SOMEBODY HEEEELLLLLPPPP!" I shouted. A crowd gathered, and some called for help too.

"WUZ GOIN ON 'ERE?" Hagrid, the giant of a man came stomping into view. He stopped when he caught sight of Katie. "WHAT HAPPENED TO 'ER?" He asked, picking her up. "She was levitated, screamed, and fell down." I said. Hyuuga and Naruto were watching, eyes still glazed.

Hagrid hurried off without another word. I stared after them, and then at the package she was holding. Something glittery was sticking out of it. Ron had reappeared during the commotion, and struck my hand when I reached for the object.

"Don't touch it!" Ron said. I looked at him. "Why?" I asked. "It could've been cursed since Katie was screaming." He said quietly. I took a better look at him and saw that he was stark white, except for his ears which were still red. He looked weird.

"I'll just hold it by the bag then." I told him, and picked it up. He, Hyuuga, Harry and Naruto hurried after me while I ran back to the castle.

"Oh my lord, is this the thing she touched?" McGonagall gasped, taking the package.

"Yes, ma'am, it is." I answer.

"I'll take this. You all best go back to your dormitories. The rest of the students will be coming back soon." She hurried off.

Naruto, Hyuuga and Harry walk zombie-like after me when I lead them back to their dormitories. There was something strange happening…I couldn't put my finger on it…

"Woah…I thought we were at Hogsmeade?" Naruto suddenly belted out once we reached our dorm. The bell outside the castle rung 8 times in the distance. "Huh?" I turned to look at him. His eyes were not glazed anymore, and resumed their sparkle.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked. "It's over already?" Hyuuga asked, and genuine confusion was in his tone of voice.

What was happening?


	3. meet again

"I'll try and get the memory from Slughorn, sir." I paused in my footsteps towards my common room. What was that I just heard? Turning around, I headed towards the source. Closing my eyes, I took one step, another step, and another and….crack. Wincing, I looked up to see a hideous gargoyle leering at me.

"You don't get any closer sonny!" It squawked. "Unless you know the password we're not going to let you in!" Another one on my right cackled. I glared at them to no avail.

"I guess I'll just have to listen then." I whispered, and concentrated chakra into my ears. Immediately the voices inside multiplied by volume.

"Very well, Harry. I'll see that next time you will have the memory?" It was Dumbledore's voice.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered. He sounded ashamed of himself. Wait a minute…memory from Slughorn…that rung a bell…oh no! I clutched my head and started to pace around the talking gargoyles, which looked at me bewilderedly at my actions.

Sakura might've gotten the memory already! But with so many parties he has this week, plus constant detentions to cover she wouldn't have a chance this week, or the last one. This week there were no parties, no detentions, and Hagrid's giant spider that was blind, Aragog, had died and Slughorn was going to visit him so that meant…she was going to do it today!

Before I could shout out any of my thoughts the door behind me creaked open, and I shot upward and attached myself on the ceiling.

Harry came stumbling out. "Oh god, what am I going to do?" He said to himself. Then, it was as if a light had appeared on his head.

"I've got it!" He whispered hoarsely to himself. "I've got to tell Ron and Hermione!"

Harry turned a corner and disappeared. Crawling along the ceiling, I scuttled like a spider after him.

"Password, Harry?" The fat lady asked. "I…uh…" Harry scratched his head. I hopped down from the ceiling.

"It's Monokuro, Harry. Japanese password just for us." I said. Harry gave a start and turned to look at me.

"You gave me a heart attack, Sasuke!" He said, looking flustered. I smirked and walked into the dorm.

"Excuse me, Sasuke." Harry said, and pushed past me. I watched him as he motioned to Ron and Hermione to come over and talk to him.

Concentrating chakra into my ears, I pretended to read in my red chintz armchair as they muttered and whispered behind me. Their voices automatically doubled in volume as chakra began running through my eardrums.

"I nicked some Felix Felicis from Slughorn. Here, look." Harry fished around in his pocket, and pulled out a tiny bottle filled to the brim with the golden potion.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ron asked, fingering the bottle. Harry looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I'm going to take a few drops of it and get the memory from Slughorn." Harry said. "When are you going to take it?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"I know you'll think this is crazy, but we've got to stop Sakura from taking that important memory!" I growled, pacing up and down the dorm after everyone went to bed.

"Since you keep insisting about it, fine, Sasuke. I'll come." Naruto said. Hyuuga glared at me for a second, and nodded.

"Get dressed, and bring your weapons. I have a feeling that this is not going to be an easy battle." I said, and looked out the window. A white dove flew past it and into the castle. It had emerald eyes.

I yanked out a kunai. Holding up two fingers, I made a signal to head inside Slughorn's office. They both nodded, and ran inside. I could hear their footsteps go _tap, tap, tap_ across the rubble floor.

Suddenly, I heard them gasp, and the clinking sound of kunai echoed in the room. I ran inside, and what I saw made me clench my teeth.

"Oh, I have one more visitor tonight." Sakura said in her bittersweet voice of poison.

"Give it up, Sakura. It's three against one." I snarled, and swung out my katana. The serrated blade glinted in the moonlight shining in from the window.

"Is that so?" Sakura retorted, and laughed a high, clear laugh that sounded like the tinkling of wind chimes and bells.

"It doesn't really matter. A hundred of you good-for-nothings can't stand against me. Zero multiplied by any number is always zero, you know." Sakura whispered. Her pink lips curved upward in a half-smirk.

"That's enough!" I growled. "I'll end this once and for all. This battle shall be your last."

"I don't think so, Uchiha-kun."

All of a sudden, a crackling noise filled the room and a blue light shone around Sakura's fingers. My katana started to slip away from my fingers.

I made to grab it, but my sword was sucked into Sakura's grasp. Naruto's blade was also sucked away.

"What is this?" Hyuuga asked, his voice shaking.

"I might as well explain to you, Neji-kun, Naruto-kun, and Uchiha-kun." Sakura smirked widely.

"This is my kekkei genkai. Did you always think the Haruno Clan was made of weaklings, not worthy enough to mention before the presence of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha?" Sakura's eyes narrowed and her eyes turned a malicious acid-green. Instantly, my spine tingled with fear.

"Actually, I have three kekkei genkais all rolled into one within my blood. Two from my father, and one from my mother." Sakura started to examine me and Naruto's swords. After a minute of silence, she tossed them away to a far corner.

"Wonderful, isn't it? I think its even more powerful then that stupid sharingan." Sakura looked up and smiled as if she had just gotten a sack-load of her favorite candy.

Naruto started to tremble. I started to count. 1…2…3…the dobe exploded.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, SAKURA-CHAN? WHY?" Tears dripped down his face.

"I trusted you…believed in you…why are you doing this? You're not evil…you aren't!" He shook his head as if trying to deny that Sakura was evil.

Sakura smiled. "Why couldn't I be evil, Naruto?" She put on a mock-innocent voice that had once belonged to her.

Then, her voice changed and her face wrenched up into a terrible snarl.

"My life is my own, and so are my choices!"

Naruto gave a wail and collapsed onto the ground. Sakura sunk into a fighting stance that I had never seen before, and large amounts of fire appeared on her palms.

"No…no!" Hyuuga shouted, and yanked Naruto away to safety as Sakura let out two massive fireballs from her fingertips. I saw Naruto's eyes widen a fraction, and I knew what he was thinking; Sakura really meant to kill us.

Hyuuga rolled on the ground, and Naruto was thrown onto the cold stone floor. I rushed to help him up. To my left, Hyuuga got up and charged at Sakura with his jyuuken.

Before I could reach him, Naruto's arm flung out as if to stop me. "No…" Naruto said, his eyes stared blankly at the ground.

"She's not Sakura anymore!" I shouted. "Don't you see she doesn't care, that she wants your blood spilled?!" I made one more attempt to get him up, but Naruto slapped my hand away.

"I don't want to fight. I don't…I don't…" His eyes no longer carried the playful glint; they were buried deep within the sadness and sorrow Sakura had created in him. Naruto was already defeated.

Behind me, Hyuuga was fighting a lost battle. He was fighting with Naruto's katana, and Sakura wasn't using anything.

"Why - are - you - doing - this?!" Hyuuga snarled when his sword clashed against the back of Sakura's glove, which was covered with a steel metal protector.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Neji-kun?" She hissed, and thrust Hyuuga back with one of her insane-strength blows. While he was stumbling back, she dealt a series of swift punches to his stomach, and for the final touch sent him flying backward into the office wall with a chakra filled roundhouse kick.

My tired eyes swept across the room, and my gaze fell upon my huge discarded katana. I grabbed it, and leapt into battle.

"You'll regret that, Sakura!" I said, swinging my sword at her. She ducked, and opened her mouth to let out a huge storm of poison gas which engulfed me head on. Holding my breath, I jumped out of the cloud of death and burned it up with my katon: goukakyuu no jutsu.

In the purified steam, I stood back and looked around for her. Suddenly without warning, Sakura lunged at me with four senbon and whipped out a flute.

Sakura lashed out with her flute. Expecting the familiar clanging noise of metal, I swung as hard as I could. I shouted a battle cry, but to my surprise Sakura smirked.

Hyuuga stared in shock as Sakura's long, elaborately decorated flute sliced right through my steel sword.

Everything seemed to act in slow motion. Her flute made no noise as it ran through my katana, and the top half of my trusted weapon fell off and clattered on the ground for what seemed like an eternity. Just when I was about to look up, Sakura did a lightning roundhouse kick to my jaw with her spiked heel, and before I could recover she stabbed me with a senbon in my arm and brought down her flute on my head, sucessfully cracking my head open.

I collided with the wall and slid down. A white hot pain spread from the top of my head to my forehead. Sakura had cracked my skull.

Before Hyuuga could recover, Sakura disappeared from her spot, appeared in front of him, punched him in the stomach, grabbed his arms and swung him around, and when she let go, he went through another wall and toppled out of sight over the railing of the corridor. Blood rained on the ground in nightmarish splashes as Hyuuga disappeared out of sight.

Blinking my eyes groggily, I saw Sakura leering down at me.

"Well, how does it feel being defeated by the weakest member of team 7?"

Sakura spat out the last few words as though it was crap in her mouth.

I stayed silent. Sakura extracted her claws and bent down to whisper in my ear, "This is a reward for surviving. On the last day of school, I will attack. Be prepared, or I won't be able to have any fun."

Without warning, she stabbed me with another senbon in the gut and pulled it downward. I screamed through gritted teeth. Satisfied, Sakura yanked it back out.

Amazingly, Slughorn was still asleep. As if reading my mind, Sakura said with her back to me, "I put a spell around this place. He and the others never heard anything."

She placed a slender finger on the side of his head and drew back. A string of a slivery blue substance that looked like solid, yet not solid liquid followed her finger out of Slughorn's head.

Sakura placed it in a small vial made of diamond and placed her hand over it. But before I could see what she was going to do, the ground rushed up to meet me very quickly.


	4. war again

(Temporary Deidara's POV)

"Is Sakura-sama alright, yeah?" I questioned, poking the fish in the fire. Kneeling closer, I turned the cooking fish over with my stick.

Itachi shook his head. We turned back to see Sakura-sama trying to cough as quietly as possible, but the blood still poured out like a river.

"She's getting worse every passing day. There's nothing we can do if even SHE can't heal herself. Sakura-sama is the best medic-nin in the whole shinobi nation, if she can't do it nobody can." He thumped a fist on the rocky ground. The small puddles of water splashed everywhere.

"Does it have to do with that bratty brother of yours, yeah?" I asked, flicking a dirty pebble away from the fire. "He broke her heart, yeah! It might've done something to the organs or something, too much mourning, yeah."

"That could be a possibility." Itachi whispered. He grabbed the stick from me and speared the fish with it, and took it out of the fire. "You're burning the fish."

Suddenly, one of my clay messenger birds popped out in a puff of smoke, and flapped down to my shoulder. A small and ripped piece of paper was clutched in its tiny talons.

"Idiots…they have almost unreadable handwriting!" I shouted, shaking the paper after I managed to decode it.

"Shut up and go report to Sakura-sama!" Itachi yelled from the fire while cutting the fish.

I hurried over to Sakura-sama and kneeled down. She was cleaning up the blood with her wand.

"Yes, Deidara-kun?" She turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. She was as nice as always!

"I have received word from Zetsu, my lady. They are arriving in fifteen minutes with the rest of the team and the revived Sasori, and the bijuu pills." I told her. She broke out into a wicked smirk that chilled my blood. I recoiled in fear, and managed to squeak a, "Yes, my lady?"

"I -"She started to say, but was interrupted by poofing noises behind us.

"They've arrived." I heard Itachi say.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"

Oh yes. They have arrived.

--------------------------------------

"We should put our defense right here, and our offense right there." I marked the two spots on the map of the school.

"No, Sasuke-teme the defense should be around the school, not just the front! How are we supposed to protect the whole school with just the frontline defense! It's the same with the offence position! What are you thinking?" Naruto yelled. He rubbed out the marks on the map and drew new ones.

"BAKA!" I roared, losing it. Grabbing a nearby instrument, I hammered him over the head with this. Screaming, he crawled away like the useless object he is and hid under a table.

"YOU SHOULD BE LOCKED UP, TEME!" Naruto cried, holding his bumpy head.

Snorting, I turned back to the map.

"Inside the castle, we'll place both offense and defense ambush parties composed of both shinobi and wizards." I told Dumbledore. "They won't be expecting it."

"Hmm…good plan, Sasuke." Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. "But what about the interior?"

"We'll arrange the volunteers in groups depending on their strengths and weaknesses, that way they'll balance out."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "How will they be positioned?"

"20 over here, 30 over here, 15 over there, and 40 over there, since those parts of the school are the weakest." I said, frantically dotting the paper using my wand as a marker.

"We will have the beast units positioned on the bottom and the top floors of the school, the statues and the knights will be in the middle floors." Hyuuga said, tapping his wand on the map.

"We need to use your phoenix here, for the fire arrows that we will unleash if they break through the defense teams in the front. Would Fawkes mind if he gave some feathers?" I asked.

Dumbledore grinned slightly. "I suggest you ask him, Sasuke." He pointed to Fawkes, who chirruped.

"Er…would you mind if you gave us feathers?" I asked, feeling dumb. To my amazement, he nodded.

"Excellent work, my boys." Dumbledore sighed and got up from his chintz armchair. "I will go alert the staff and the students. You three prepare for war up here. Anything else you might need from here?"

"Can you conjure out some swords and weapons, professor?" Naruto asked quietly. Dumbledore stared at him with sad eyes, patted his shoulder and nodded.

"Anything else you might need besides weapons?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, professor, nothing."

Without another word, Dumbledore opened the left. Outside, a black crow cawed and flew away.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura got up from her throne and walked over to the Akatsuki.

"Well, it seems that you have arrived." Her piercing acid green eyes surveyed each of them. "Where are your troops?"

"Here, Sakura-sempai!" A tall, childish man with a swirly orange mask that had one eye-hole shouted, and swept a hand behind him, revealing the summoned beast units, the poison troops, the armor troops, the offence and defense troops and the special attack troops, all together more then 4000 people.

"Excellent! With this number of people, Hogwarts will surely fall!" Sakura laughed, her fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"Is everything prepared, Sakura-sama?" A tall man with grey hair and pink eyes asked. Sakura switched her gaze to him, and nodded.

"Yes, Hidan-kun."

Hidan, the team's blood-thirsty masochist that wielded a long and powerful pronged spear with two sharp blades that almost always had dried blood on them; he was too lazy to wash it off.

"Have you got the bijuu pills, Sasori-kun?" Sakura turned to a tall, angelic-faced man with messy, blood-red hair similar to Gaara's.

"Certainly, my lady. It is crucial for the battle, is it not?"

"Of course, Sasori."

Sasori, the puppet human. Probably the world's most great puppeteer next to Sakura. Sakura was only person more powerful then him after he had passed down his skills to her because she had perfect chakra control. Now he didn't hide in Hiruko, his armor puppet because Sakura had destroyed it by accident.

"My lady, how is your condition?" A man that looked enclosed in a giant plant asked.

"I'm alright, Zetsu-kun. Thank you for asking."

Zetsu was a plant-man, with his body split into one half white and the other half black with a yellow eye. The black-half was a cannibal, and the other half wasn't. Sometimes both halves argue with each other.

"Where's Kisame?" Sakura raised her voice.

"I'm rite here, Sakura-sama!" A drunken voice yelled. Sakura looked to her left to see a very drunk fish-man.

"Drunk again, Kisame?" Sakura said. Kisame laughed and nodded.

"I tend to lose control when I -hiccup- drink, Sakura-sama!"

Sakura broke out into a fanged grin. "All the better, Kisame. I don't want anyone to hold back tonight. Today is when we destroy the rookie 9. I want to be there watching it happen."

Kisame was a shark-man, complete with gills and sharp teeth. He carried the legendary chakra-eating Samehada, which shaved and not cut.

"Dei-kun, Itachi, revert back to your true forms. Those bodies will do you no good now."

Deidara let out a happy whoop and poofed back to his original form. His machine eye whirred noisily.

"Glad to do so, my lady." Deidara whispered. Itachi hopped down next to him, his ponytail swishing from side to side.

Suddenly a black crow swooped down from the trees and landed in front of Sakura. It poofed back to a Sakura-clone, and whispered to her quickly before disappearing.

"This will be the plan, everyone, so pay attention! I want the poison troops to get out there and wipe out the pathetic defense teams! After you kill the defense, fall back. The armor troops, you will kill the offence teams once the poison troops are done. I will provide you with fire-proof protection. Those idiots are planning some stupid fire attack using phoenix flame." Sakura shouted.

"The rest of us will hide in the trees. Remember to mask your chakra, because there are ANBU in the school. They are getting reinforcements tonight, but I doubt many will come to their aid. We will lure them out, make them drop their guard by showing only 10 of us, and then we will destroy them. NO MERCY!" screamed Sakura.

"NO MERCY!" Her army screamed along with her.

"So…" Itachi raised the crispy cooked fish. "Anyone want it?"


	5. preperations again

(Temporary Dumbledore's POV)

Poofing noises were echoed around my office as more then 10 people appeared in the room. I watched with calm amazement as the smoke cleared to reveal the shinobi.

"HELLOOO, SASUKE-KUN!" An odd screechy, evidently girl's voice called out from the center of the room.

I heard Sasuke groan in annoyance as a long, slender arm waved through the white smoke.

"…Ino…" Sasuke whispered. Ino came out of the smoke and launched herself across the room with great speed and glomped the poor boy.

I studied her quietly. She had waist length golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was fairly pretty, and slim. Her clothes consisted of a sleeveless purple top that showed some midriff, a purple skirt and shorts underneath. Blue sandals that were identical to Sasuke's adorned her rather large feet. Her toenails and fingernails were painted a royal purple.

"This is so troublesome…" I heard a lazy voice say behind Ino.

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Ino screeched.

Looking up, I saw Shikamaru, a tall boy that looked the same age as Sasuke, with his hair pulled up into a high, spiky ponytail. It resembled a pineapple. He wore a thick, olive green vest with lots of pockets, a black, long-sleeved shirt and black pants, with the identical blue sandals.

"That's right, Shut up, pineapple-head!" A womanly voice shouted right after Ino. A tall, mature-looking girl emerged from the almost clearing smoke. She had a bizarre hairstyle of four spiky ponytails which suited her, and had a rowdy look on her face. She wore a small black robe with a sash tied around her waist and lilac undergarments that covered her chest in the front. She clutched a huge fan with black sides.

Shikamaru sighed. "Women are troublesome," He told the two girls. "Especially my mom, and you, Temari are extremely troublesome." Shikamaru added.

The womanly girl, Temari popped a vein in her head.

"Enough, Temari." A stern voice called to Temari. "Sorry, Gaara, I mean, Kazekage-sama." Temari answered.

"Kazekage-sama" turned out to be a boy with messy and spiky, blood-red hair with the kanji "Love" tattooed on his forehead. He wore a loose white robe with a huge pointed hat that was blue on the top.

"Great to see you again, Naruto!" A happy-go-lucky voice shouted. A rowdy boy with spiky brown hair and red triangle-marks on his cheeks leapt into the scene riding an enormous white dog that looked similar to a wolf. The boy had abnormally sharp canines.

"N-Naruto-kun!" A soft voice whispered. A pretty girl with long, dark blue hair came out from hiding. She wore a long-sleeved lilac coat and dark blue pants.

"…Naruto…" A tall boy with a masculine voice said. He covered his head and face with his hooded jacket and sunglasses. Naruto pouted and stared at him. The boy glared at him through his sunglasses, and finally turned away from Naruto.

"Hello…Shino. COME ON!" Naruto suddenly shouted, bursting forward. He grabbed Shino by the collar. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE STILL SULKING AFTER 3 MONTHS I FORGOT YOUR NAME!"

Shino slapped Naruto's hands off him. He didn't say anything, and Naruto slinked away mumbling obscenities at him.

I cleared my throat, and everyone stopped to look at me. A moment of silence was had.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of this school." I said, getting to my feet. Sasuke got up next to me and shouted, "Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, come out here."

A plain looking girl with irritating glasses and spiky bangs pushed rudely out of the crowd, earning furious looks. Her hair was a normal black, nothing special about it.

"I'm here, Sasuke-kun." She said in a husky voice, taking off her glasses and fluttering her eyelashes. Ino looked positively lethal.

An innocent looking man came tip-toeing forward. "You called, Sasuke-sama?" He said politely. Juugo was a little-bit-more-than-lean fellow, with spiky orange hair.

Suigetsu, a man that made you really think if he was a murderer or not. He had such a carefree look on his face, yet shark's teeth curved over his bottom lip from the top jaw like he was about to…kill. He wielded the biggest sword I've ever seen, even bigger then Godric Gryffindor's sword, a butcher-man's cleaver with a hole in the middle big enough for a head to fit through.

"Yo, Sasuke-sama." He drawled, whipped out a plastic up with a lid and straw, and took a long slurp.

"Er…may I request an introduction of everyone here?" I asked slowly. Kiba broke out into a smile.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, a dog-master and a user of dog-related jutsu!" He said happily. His huge wolf-dog barked, or rather, roared. "Oh, and this is Akamaru, my partner."

"I'm Aburame Shino, a bug-master and a user of bug-related jutsu." The tall, quiet boy with sunglasses told me.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, everyone calls me the lazy guy of the group, and I'm a user of shadow jutsu. Ah, this is so troublesome…" Shikamaru trailed off.

"I'm Tenten, Neji's teammate. I'm the weapons master in this group." The girl called Tenten waved at me. She was fairly pretty, with two brunette buns pulled up to the sides of her head. Tenten wore a pink Chinese-style top with long sleeves and green pants.

"I'm ROCK LEE!" A weird looking boy screamed, roundhouse kicking the hair. "I'm the taijutsu master, second to my youthful sensei Gai-sensei! Fear the power of youth!" Lee had a shiny bowl of black hair, and huge caterpillar eyebrows. His teeth were a frightening white, and he wore the same olive-green vest as Shikamaru over a suit of green spandex.

"I'm MAITO GAI, SENSEI OF NEJI, TENTEN AND MY BELOVED LEE!" A man looking similar to Lee jumped out and punched the air. It seems as if Lee had carbon-copied this person.

Neji sighed behind my back. I chuckled, understanding every bit of his embarrassment. Tenten slapped her forehead.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji! My pleasant plumpness serves a purpose in my jutsu!" A insanely fat boy with swirling circles on his cheeks

"I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata…I'm Neji-sama's…c-cousin…" The pretty navy haired girl whispered.

"I believe you know most of them." Sasuke interrupted impatiently. "But she might attack any minute! We've got to act fast, or the castle will be destroyed before we even start!"

"Who's 'she'?" A boy with purple face paint on his face asked. He wore a black bodysuit that covered his head, with little ears on the top.

"Haven't you noticed?" Sasuke roared, losing his temper. "It's Sakura! Haven't you noticed she's gone?"

"That's right, where's Sakura?" Ino asked. Sasuke let out an angry snarl and proceeded to slam his head on my office desk.

"Can I explain, Uchiha?" Neji asked coolly behind Sasuke. Sasuke nodded weakly, and continued to ram his head.

"Sakura is…in the Akatsuki." Neji said quietly, but his words sounded like he had blasted a hole in the side of the earth to everybody.

"S-Sakura is in the Akatsuki?" Ino murmured. I could see she was terribly shocked. "Don't lie, Neji!"

"I'm not lying, Yamanaka! To make matters worse, it seems that she has overthrown the original Akatsuki leader, and now Sakura has taken place as leader of Akatsuki." Neji informed her.

"How can she be leader of Akatsuki?" Kiba yelled. "That's insane! Before, she was the weakest among us!"

"Sakura isn't weak!" Neji hissed. "And now, she has risen above us."

"Tell us about the situation!" A thin man with silver hair that stood up in tufts shouted.

"I was about to, Kakashi-sensei." Neji said. "Here's the map of the castle, the X marks are defense groups, and the Y marks are offence. We will have ambushes lined around the main walls, and one group will be in the Great Hall. Do you guys have any questions?"

"We got it, Neji." Gai said, unusually grave. I looked around, and everyone seemed to have taken quite a toll on this news, looking shocked, horrified, and saddened.

"So, shall we go tell the students?" Neji asked me suddenly. He looked abnormally miserable as well.

"…Yes, we should." I got up and led the way to the great hall.

(Temporary Deidara's POV)

"Sakura-sama, everyone has been organized! They just need their weapons!" Kisame shouted.

"Excellent work, everyone!" Sakura replied. "Representatives from each group come and report to me, line up here!"

I watched as people hurried up to her.

"Man, I wish I had people under me, yeah. Sorta like an apprentice, yeah." I whined.

"Go get one then." Sasori told me.

"Good idea, yeah. But there are so many people to choose from…I'll just wait and see, yeah."

"The battle is going to be soon, Sasori no danna, yeah?" I asked. Sasori nodded.

"I think it's starting tomorrow night or so." Sasori answered. "Did you bring enough clay?"

I grinned. "Enough to last a lifetime, yeah."

"I brought everything I got. Sakura charged me up with chakra already. Did she charge you up?"

"Come to think of it, not yet, yeah." I frowned. How could I have forgotten? My thoughts were ripped from my mind as Tobi tapped my shoulder.

"Deidara-sempai, what do you mean by 'charge you up'?" Tobi asked in his babyish voice.

"Didn't I already tell you this, yeah?" I growled. Tobi nodded, and said, "Tobi forgot what you said!"

"Sakura-sama has a special something in her, Tobi. It supplies her with chakra, lots of it. So much chakra, she can spare enough chakra for us to last us two weeks. That's how strong Sakura-sama is. Later, you and I have to go and get charged up." I told Tobi patiently.

"But don't we have a limit of how much chakra we can have, and don't we only increase our chakra-levels by training?" Tobi asked.

"Sakura-sama is a medic-nin. She can tweak our chakra systems into letting us hold more chakra then we normally do. Its one of her specialties." I answered. Tobi nodded happily, and shouted to Sakura-sama, "Sakura-sempai, can you charge me up? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He bellowed.

"Yes, come over here!" Sakura-sama shouted back. Tobi hurried away.

"You see, Sasori no danna, doesn't it feel…nice to have somebody to teach? Like you having me under you?"

"You were never under me. You kept calling me danna, that's all." Sasori replied.

I sighed, and turned around to pack my clay, but one of the newbie started to ask me questions.

"Deidara-sama, what is supplying Sakura-sama with chakra?" He whispered. I cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Oh…" I raised a fist and pinned him to a tree. He gasped in pain. "Newbies shouldn't ask so many questions. What's your name?"

"M-my name is…Ishii…" Ishii gasped in a hoarse whisper, struggling to free himself. I smirked again and released him, and Ishii fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Hmm…" I scanned him up and down. He had a good build, but slightly too skinny.

"Show me your techniques, yeah." I asked him. Ishii stared at me for a minute before stammering, "D-Deidara-sama, w-why do y-you want to see my t-techniques?"

"Just do it, yeah! First rule with your superiors, don't ask questions, yeah!" I snapped at him. He frantically nodded and put together two fingers in a tiger-sign.

"Ethereal darkness jutsu!" Ishii whispered, and a gigantic veil of darkness and shadows burst out from his mouth, and enveloped everyone in it.

Annoyed shouts erupted from the lines of the Akatsuki supporters. "Do you mind?!" "What the heck!" "Take this darkness off or I'll kill you!"

"SHUT UP, YEAH!" I roared. The supporters went quiet, and some apologized.

"Is this all you can do?" I asked. Ishii shook his head no.

"Cancel this jutsu, so people can see, yeah! And do something else that won't disrupt our actions, yeah!"

Ishii looked embarrassed, but did a summoning jutsu instead.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He whispered, and the familiar poofing noise sounded throughout the forest. When the smoke cleared, a white fluffy dog that looked like a mini-lion appeared. It yawned sleepily, drooled a bit, and lay down to sleep.

"That's it? You call yourself an Akatsuki, and that's all you can summon!" I shrieked, pulling my hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Deidara-sama!" He whispered, bowing in pathetic respect. I snorted in disgust, but looked at him again.

"All right, Ishii. I'll take you as my apprentice, yeah.

"W-what, Deidara-sama?! You mean it? B-but I'm useless!" Ishii whispered in shock.

"Of course you're useless, and not just that, you're an idiot! But you've got potential, yeah. So you'll work under me now. Your full name is what, Ishii?"

"My full name is Kurokawa Ishii! Arigato, for taking me as your apprentice!" He shouted.

"I'll test you right now, Ishii. What's my concept of art, yeah?" I asked him. He stared at me with eyes filled with admiration before answering, "Art is forever?"

Immediately my inner art self burst forth to murder the idiot.

"ART IS A BANG; BEAUTIFUL ART ONLY LASTS FOR SECONDS, NOT FOREVER! ITS HERE AND GONE THE NEXT!" I bellowed myself hoarse.

"Hai, Deidara-shishou!" Ishii whispered, scribbling down notes on a pink notepad.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I grabbed his pink notepad and ripped it to bits. "PINK?! What kind of Akatsuki are you?!" Fishing around my cloak pocket, I got out a black notepad and shoved it into my useless apprentice's face.

"Gomen, Deidara-shishou!" Ishii whispered in panic, taking down notes. I snorted, and glared at him.

"What do you call me?" I asked him again. "Deidara-shishou, right?" Ishii answered, again in his hoarse whisper.

NO! It's Deidara-sensei! You make me sound like a girl, yeah, which I am not!" I shouted.

"Who annoys me the most?" I said, pacing around Ishii.

"Tobi annoys you the most!" Ishii whispered. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's one thing you got right, yeah!" I told him, and he frowned.

"I'll train you right now, yeah. Hurry, I'll teach you some of the basics of my art."

"Hai, Deidara-sensei."

"Hey, Ishii, do you always talk in that whisper?"


End file.
